


Akte G250I: Fall Grindelwald

by RihanonAylah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Quidditch, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RihanonAylah/pseuds/RihanonAylah
Summary: Nach ihrem Schulabschluss hat Ashley Harlow ihre Ausbildung zur Aurorin begonnen und konnte sich seither keinen anderen Job mehr vorstellen. Natürlich war es nicht immer einfach und die Aufenthalte im St. Mungos Krankenhaus erzählten ihre ganz eigene Geschichte, doch jetzt begann sie der Beruf vor ganz neue Herausforderungen zu stellen. Nicht nur, dass Beruf und Privatleben sich auf eine Weise vermischen, die ihr eigentlich gar nicht recht ist, sie wird auch noch zu einem Teil der Sonderkommision ernannt, die die immer häufiger auftretenden Verstöße gegen die internationalen Geheimhaltungsgesetze, untersucht.Die Vorfälle, die nicht nur die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzen, werden immer häufiger und Ashley wird, ohne es zu realisieren, immer weiter hineingezogen.





	1. Willkommen im Ministerium

-I-

Laut der Ministeriums Memo sollte sich Ashley Harlow im Versammlungsraum der Auroren 2.84 einfinden. Weitere Informationen hatte der Papierflieger nicht beinhaltet. Vermutlich hatte es etwas mit den Ereignissen der vergangenen Tage zu tun. Es hatte zuerst gewirkt wie Unfälle, doch inzwischen war es nicht bei ein, zwei verschreckten Muggeln geblieben. Wer auch immer etwas damit zu tun hatte, wollte die Aufmerksamkeit. Und vermutlich handelte er nicht alleine.

Ashley richtete ihren schwarzen Mantel und fuhr kurz mit dem Ärmel über das silberne Ministeriumsabzeichen an ihrer Brust, bevor sie die Tür aufstieß und eintrat. An der ovalen Wand des Versammlungsraumes lehnte Captain Potter, Leiter des Departments für Strafverfolgung. Er nickte ihr nur zu, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. An dem passend ovalen Tisch saßen bereits Dale Barclay und Carter Paxton, Mitglieder des Departments für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, mit denen Ashley bereits mehrere Einsätze durchgeführt hatte. Carter grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu, schwieg jedoch. Der angespannten Stimmung in dem Raum war nicht zu entkommen.

Ivy James, eine der Innendienstler der Strafverfolgung, mit großen erschrockenen Augen, starrte auf die Akte vor ihren Fingern und drehte den Kugelschreiber in ihrer Hand immer wieder auf und zu. Vermutlich um dem stechenden Blick von Ashleys direktem Kollegen Finnick Nash nicht zu begegnen. Ein erfahrener Auror, aber unangenehmer Zeitgenosse. Er hatte mehrere Stühle zwischen sich und den übrigen frei gelassen und beobachtete sie eingehend. Ashley wusste nicht viel über ihren Kollegen, aber sie hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass sich das unbedingt ändern musste.

„Nash“, sagte sie kurz, ehe sie sich mit einem Stuhl Abstand zu ihm setzte.

„Harlow“, er nickte ihr kurz zu und fuhr dann fort die anderen zu beobachten. Eines seiner Augen war blutunterlaufen. Verletzungen waren für einen Auror nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich. Ihnen allen war der Weg zum St. Mungos gut bekannt. 

Potter stieß sich von der Wand ab und sah auf seine Uhr. Wenn sie doch nur gewusst hätten, worum es ging. Doch vermutlich waren die meisten der Anwesenden genauso unwissend wie sie selbst. Und vollständig waren sie augenscheinlich auch noch nicht.

Carter lehnte sich ein wenig über den Tisch zu Ashley. „Hast du das letzte Match der Harpies gesehen?“ Er grinste wissend dabei und schlug auf den Tisch, wobei sich alle Augen auf ihn richtete. Dann fügte er leiser hinzu. „Endlich wieder ein richtig guter Sieg.“

Doch bevor Ashley ihm antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Türe erneut und zwei weitere Männer traten ein, die Ashley nur flüchtig von Begegnungen auf dem Flur kannte. „Ah. Mr. Cooper und Mr. McCall.“ Potter bedeutete den beiden Herren Platz zu nehmen. An McCalls Hosentasche baumelte ein Ausweis mit dunkelviolettem Zeichen. Mysteriumsabteilung. Unwillkürlich zog die Hexe ihre Brauen in die Höhe. Es war selten, dass sich jemand von ihnen aus dem 9. Level zu ihnen gesellte. Keine der anderen Abteilungen erhielt Einblick in die Arbeit des Mysteriumsdepartments und dementsprechend verschwiegen waren die Mitarbeiter. Sein Name war ihr bis jetzt noch nicht untergekommen.

Potter räusperte sich und ging ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, ehe er vor dem Tisch stehen blieb. Er war ein wahnsinnig guter Auror mit hohen Erfolgsquoten, doch die Arbeit im Feld lag ihm deutlich mehr als Versammlungen, Meetings, Konferenzen. Dann nickte er. „Fangen wir erst einmal mit der Vorstellung an.“ Er ging reihum und stellte sie mit Rang und Namen vor, wobei sich herausstellte, dass der andere Ashley unbekannte Mann Copper aus der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit war. Er war mit Leichtigkeit der Älteste in der Runde. Gespannte Blicke waren auf den Leiter der Strafverfolgung gerichtet.

„Also, sicherlich ist allen bekannt…“ Doch wieder öffnete sich die Türe und James quietschte leise auf und ließ ihren Block fallen, auf dem sie ihre Notizen machen wollte. Es war kein Wunder, dass die junge Frau nicht als Aurorin eingesetzt wurde. Genervt richtete sich Potter auf und wendete sich zu der Türe, in der eine Frau mit buschigen schwarzen Haaren und Aurorenuniform stand und schief lächelte.

„Ich nehme an ich bin zu spät.“

Ashley senkte den Blick und rieb sich über die Stirn. Hier im Ministerium hatte sie die Frau noch nicht gesehen. Sie kannte sie nur aus einem unverfänglichen Treffen in einem Pub, was nicht ganz so unverfänglich geendet hatte. Darauf, dass sie Aurorin in ihrer Abteilung war, war das Gespräch nie gekommen.

„Brixton. Ich wollte gerade weitermachen.“ Dann wendete er sich an die Anwesenden. „Das ist Viola Brixton. Sie ist hat einige Jahre in Frankreich gearbeitet und ist vor kurzem nach London zurückgekehrt. Sie wird ab heute in meiner Abteilung arbeiten.“

Ashleys Blick fiel auf die vier Sterne, die sich um das Aurorenzeichen auf Violas Uniform wanden. Sie war auch noch ranghöher. Wundervoll. Viola ließ sich auf einen nahen Stuhl sinken und betrachtete die Runde. Als ihr Blick auf Ashley fiel begutachtete sie einen Moment und schmunzelte. Sie hatte ihr kleines Zusammentreffen wohl auch nicht vergessen.

„Also gut“, begann Potter noch einmal. „Sicherlich ist allen bewusst, dass es in der letzten Zeit vermehrt zu Aufruhren und Anschlägen gekommen ist. Bis jetzt gibt es keine Toten, nur Verletzte.“ Er pausierte und ließ mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs die Fotos der Tatorte schweben. „Aber wir wissen noch nicht, wer dahinter steckt. Und wir befürchten, dass es gerade erst der Anfang ist.“ Die Stille im Raum war greifbar. Einige von ihnen waren vor Ort gewesen und hatten sich um die Konsequenzen gekümmert. Es waren muggelreiche Gebiete gewesen und die Obliviations Abteilung hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt. „Wir befürchten auch, dass diese Taten etwas mit Grindelwald zu tun haben.“

Die Anwesenden tauschten überraschte Blicke aus. Grindelwald war lange begraben. Voldemort war tot.

Bevor einer von ihnen diese Gedanken laut aussprechen konnte, ergriff Potter wieder das Wort. „Ich weiß, er lebt nicht mehr und das ist ganz sicher, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass die Anhänger seiner Ideen es sind. Daher haben wir eine Sonderkommision gegründet.“ Er deutete wage auf seine Zuhörer. „Wir dürfen es nicht soweit kommen lassen, dass sich wieder jemand aus der Asche der vergangenen Taten erhebt.“

 

-II-

In den Gängen war es laut und voll wie immer. Die Mitarbeiter eilten in ihre Büros, schlenderten in ihre Pausen oder unterhielten sich vor dem Bistrowagen in der Eingangshalle. Ein Schwarm Memo-Papierflieger huschte an Ashley vorbei in den Aufzug. Mit einem leisen Klingeln setzte sich dieser wieder in Bewegung. Gedankenverloren wanderte ihre Hand zu dem Zauberstabholster an ihrem Bein. Um ihr Handgelenk schlang sich ein neues Band bedeckt mit Runen. Sondereinsatzkommando also.

Die Blonde wich einem Mann aus, der seine Nase in einem Buch vergraben hatte und nicht weiter auf den Weg achtete. Der Geruch von Kaffee und Danish drang an ihre Nase. Eingeteilt zu werden, in eine spezielle Einheit war eine Bestätigung für jeden Auroren, dass er seinen Job richtig machte. Doch es bedeutete auch, dass sie ständig in Einsatzbereitschaft sein würde.

Ashley rieb über das Band an ihrem Handgelenk und trat in die Schlange um sich einen Kaffee zu kaufen. Sie ließ Münzen durch ihre Finger gleiten und beobachtete die Kaffeekannen, die selbstständig die Becher auffüllten. Und dann war da Viola. Sie konnte die Frau noch nicht einschätzen. An diesem einen Abend hatte die Chemie gestimmt. Doch das war nur ein Ausschnitt, eine von dämmrigem Licht und alkoholischen Getränken verzerrte Realität. Hätte sie damals gewusst, dass sie Kollegen sein würden, wäre ihre Entscheidung anders ausgefallen. So ein Zusammentreffe mit Kollegen konnte doch nicht gut ausgehen.

„Einen Kaffee bitte.“ Der Zauberer auf der anderen Seite des Wagens nahm ihre Bestellung mit einem gestressten Lächeln entgegen und drückte ihr einen heißen Kaffee in die Hand. Ashley pustete vorsichtig gegen ihr Getränk und nahm einen Schluck. Einer der Papierflieger flog auf sie zu und vollführte eine scharfe Rechtskurve, bevor es Ashley traf. Zwischen den vielen Mitarbeitern erblickte sie Viola und Potter auf sich zukommen. Er hatte sie durch das Ministerium geführt um sie einigen Kollegen vorzustellen.

„Harlow!“, sagte Potter und fuhr sich durch die unzähmbaren Haare. „Ich habe Aurorin Brixton gerade herumgeführt. Leider muss ich weiter. Können Sie sie in die letzten Details zu den Fällen einweihen?“

Ashley lächelte, vielleicht mit einem Hauch Unsicherheit. „Aber natürlich. Ashley Harlow“, sagte sie dann und hielt Viola ihre Hand hin. Richtig vorgestellt hatten sie sich noch nicht.

Die Geste entlockte der Schwarzhaarigen ein Grinsen. „Viola Brixton. Freut mich.“

Potter nickte nur. „Sobald sich etwas Neues ergibt, wird ein weiteres Treffen einberufen“, sagte er noch und machte sich schon auf den Weg.

„Ich schätze bis zu den Nachnamen sind wir nicht gekommen.“ Viola zwinkerte ihr zu und deutete auf die Aufzüge. „Sollen wir.“

Ashley suchte noch nach der richtigen Reaktion. „Ich war ehrlich überrascht dich hier zu sehen.“

„Ich hoffe es war keine schlechte Überraschung.“

Ihr Lächeln hatte Ashley schon in der Bar fasziniert. Ashley zog jedoch vor nicht zu antworten. Viola strahlte Selbstbewusstsein mit jeder ihrer Gesten aus. Sie traten in den Aufzug und fuhren in den dritten Stock. Mit einem leisen 'Pling' öffneten sich die Türen wieder und mit ihnen stiegen weitere Hexen und Zauberer aus. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie zu einem der Aurorenbüros kamen. Ashley hielt die Türe auf um Viola eintreten zu lassen. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs flackerten die Leuchten an den Wänden und erleuchteten das leere Büro.

Viola zog ihren Mantel aus und ließ ihn achtlos auf einen der Stühle fallen, ehe sie sich auf den Tisch setzte und Ashley abwartend ansah.

Ashley versuchte sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen, auch wenn es nicht ganz einfach war und hängte ihren Mantel an den Garderobenhaken, bevor sie eine Schublade des Aktenschrankes aufzog und mehrere der lilanen Akten herausnahm, die das Logo des Departments und die Aufschrift 'Vertraulich' trugen. Sie breitete die Akten auf dem Schreibtisch aus. „Es ist nicht viel, was wir bis jetzt haben.“ Sie reichte der anderen Frau die Fotos und lehnte sich an den Tisch. „Es waren Explosionen in muggelreichen Stadtteilen. Es wurde niemand getötet, einige kleinere Verletzungen.“ Ashley zog einen Bericht aus der Akte. „Es gab keine Augenzeugen, die Zauberer gesehen haben, aber es waren immer Spuren von großen Magiemengen vorzutreffen und die direkt beteiligten Muggel haben von unterschiedlichen unerklärlichen Ereignissen erzählt.“ Sie seufzte und reichte ihr ein weiteres Blatt. „Es ist, als hätte es jemand es darauf angelegt, dass die Magie bemerkt wird.“

Viola hatte sich über den Tisch gebeugt und betrachtete die Dokumente. „Und wieso besteht die Vermutung, dass es etwas mit Grindelwald zu tun haben könnte?“ „An einem der Tatorte wurde ein Ausschnitt von Grindelwalds Buch gefunden. Vielleicht ist es nur eine kleine Gruppe, die Unruhe stiften will, aber wir wissen nicht, ob das wirklich alles ist. Vielleicht werden beim nächsten Mal Menschen verletzt.“

Viola nickte und richtete sich wieder auf, streckte sich. „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich nur am Rande mit Grindelwald befasst. Aber vielleicht sollte ich das vertiefen.“ „Gut, das ist auch nichts, was man unbedingt auf dem Nachtisch liegen haben sollte.“ Die Schwarzhaarige schob die Dokumente wieder zusammen und sortierte sie in die entsprechenden Ordner ein. „Ich werde mich auch erst später damit befassen. Jetzt muss ich erst einmal die ganzen Informationen verdauen von heute.“ Sie lachte. „Wie wäre es mit einem Drink? Nach der Arbeit?“

Doch Ashley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mit meiner Schwester verabredet. Vielleicht morgen?“

„Ich hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass du ablehnst. Wegen der Arbeit. Aber gerne, dann morgen.“

Sie war erstaunt wie gut Viola sie eingeschätzt hatte. "Vielleicht hast du da nicht ganz unrecht.“ Natürlich beeinflussten diese Treffen ihre Sicht auf die Kollegen und ihre Reaktion in heiklen Momenten.

Doch die andere Aurorin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber seien wir mal ehrlich. Wir verbringen viel Zeit bei der Arbeit. Verdammt viel Zeit. Das macht es nicht unbedingt einfacher jemanden von Außerhalb kennen zu lernen. Seien es Freunde oder Partner. Außerdem war ich so lange in Frankreich, ich habe hier keine Freunde mehr.“ Viola zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soziale Kontakte knüpfen nimmt eben Zeit in Anspruch.“

Ashley lachte und dabei trat das Grübchen an ihrer rechten Wange leicht hervor. „Na frag mich mal. Da geh ich einmal aus und treffe direkt auf eine Kollegin.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Akten wieder entgegen, steckte sie in die noch geöffnete Schublade. „Vielleicht wird sich diese Bedrohung auch gar nicht als so schlimm herausstellen. Vielleicht ist es nur Zufall und es sind Einzeltäter, die Unruhe stiften und damit aufhören werden, wenn sie merken, dass ihnen jemand auf den Fersen ist", kam sie noch einmal auf den Fall zu sprechen. 

Viola stand wieder vom Tisch auf und griff nach ihrem Mantel. „Es kann sein, dass wir uns jetzt einfach verrückt machen und sich das alles als gar nicht so schlimm herausstellt.“

„Irgendwie befürchte ich, dass das unwahrscheinlich ist.“ Ashley warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie würde noch zu spät zu ihrem Treffen kommen. Doch bevor sie zur Türe kommen konnte, hatte sich die andere Hexe vor sie geschoben und versperrte ihr den Weg. „Aber wir gehen demnächst wenigstens einen Kaffee zusammen trinken, oder?“

„Du bist ganz schön  forsch.“

„Willst du sagen, dir gefällt das auf einmal nicht mehr?“ Ihre warme, sanfte Stimme rief die Erinnerungen an die wenigen Stunden mit ihr wieder wach. Diese Frau hatte etwas, was Ashley in den Bann zog. Es war schwer, einfach darüber hinweg zu sehen.

„Aber nur ein Kaffee.“

Viola nickte mit einem funkeln in den Augen. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern.“

„Davon gehe ich aus.“ Die Blonde zog ihren Mantel an. „Bis morgen.“ Sie wartete die Erwiderung jedoch gar nicht mehr ab, sondern eilte hinaus, durch die Flure und hinunter in das Foyer, wo sie dem Strom der Menschen zu den Kaminen hin folgte. Sie zog ein Döschen mit Flohpulver aus der Manteltasche und streute eine Messerspitze in die Flammen, woraufhin diese sich grün verfärbten. „Winkelgasse!“, sagte Ashley bestimmt, als sie in die kalten Flammen trat und noch im gleichen Augenblick in die Einkaufsstraße transportiert wurde.

 

-III-

Ashley lehnte sich zurück und lächelte der Kellnerin zu, als diese den Kaffee vor ihr abstellte. "Es ist nichts Wichtiges. Ich bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher, wie ich reagieren soll." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck.

"Na rück schon raus mit der Sprache. Du erzählst mir sowieso viel zu wenig." Caroline erzählte ihrer Schwester immer gerne von dem, was sie beschäftigte. Manchmal war es vielleicht auch etwa zu viel, aber davon ließ sie sich nicht abhalten. Aber die Schwestern waren in einigen Punkten nun einmal sehr unterschiedlich.

"Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen eine Frau... kennen gelernt, von der ich nicht unbedingt dachte, dass ich sie wiedersehen würde. Und wenn nicht unter diesen Umständen. Und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass wir zusammen arbeiten werden, da sie auch eine Aurorin ist. Und ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das handhaben soll. Eigentlich möchte ich Berufliches und Privates nicht mischen." Ashley zuckte mit den Schultern und rührte mit dem Löffel durch ihren Kaffee, beobachtete die Kreise, die er zog.

"Aber es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn man jemanden von der Arbeit auch aus dem privaten Umfeld kennt."

Ashley bedachte sie mit einem langen, eindringlichen Blick.

Ihre Schwester gab ein langgezogenes "Oh" von sich. "Du meinst so kennen! Aber das ist doch auch nicht schlimm! Oder? Dürft ihr das nicht?"

"Doch, das ist nicht das Problem. Aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass es alles irgendwie komplizierter machen würde." Ashley suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch sie blieben aus. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das Gefühl der Unsicherheit genauer beschreiben sollte. Im Bezug auf ihre Arbeit war sie sich sehr sicher. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und zweifelte selten an ihren Entscheidungen. Aber Beziehungen waren da eine ganz andere Sache. Oft entpuppten sie sich nach einiger Zeit als deutlich schwieriger, wie zuvor angenommen. Oder man entdeckte  Dinge an dem anderen, die das gemeinsame Leben kompliziert gestalteten. Und diese Unsicherheit wollte sie nicht mit in ihren Beruf bringen. Und außerdem hätte das eine einmalige Sache sein sollen. Ashley hatte das Zusammentreffeten nie als mehr angesehen und so hatte es auch bleiben sollen.

"Magst du sie?" Von der Frage ihrer Schwester aufgeschreckt, die sich ein wenig über den Tisch gelehnt hatte, blickte Ashley wieder auf.

"Was? Ich kenne sie gar nicht. Ja, sicher. Irgendwie schon. Aber ich weiß viel zu wenig, um das ehrlich sagen zu können."

"Dann finde es heraus! Du bist so viel alleine." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. "Ich weiß, dass du so auch sehr gut zurechtkommst, du bist da anders als ich, aber manchmal mache ich mir doch Sorgen, dass du alles vielleicht ein wenig in dich hineinfrisst. Und du hast keinen einfachen Beruf." Dann lächelte sie wieder. "Siehst du! Dann wäre es doch umso besser, wenn du jemanden finden würdest, mit dem du darüber reden könntest. Jemand, der versteht was vor sich geht und der es selbst auch erlebt."

Die Blonde fragte sich wirklich, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihrer Schwester davon zu erzählen. Andererseits konnte es auch nicht schaden einen anderen Standpunkt zu hören. Dann winkte sie jedoch ab. "Wir werden sehen. Im Grunde macht es auch keinen Sinn, sich jetzt schon darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es ist nichts passiert und vielleicht wird es das ja auch nicht." Die Hexe dachte zurück an die Begegnung mit Viola im Ministerium. Es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass nichts geschehen würde. "Aber lass uns von etwas anderem sprechen", und bevor ihre Schwester Einspruch erheben konnte, fuhr sie fort: "Und wenn es etwas Neues gibt, werde ich dir davon berichten."

Caroline schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben. "Matthew schläft im Moment so schlecht. Ich bin ja froh, dass er im Moment so ruhig ist." Sie warf einen Blick auf den Kinderwagen, in dem der Kleine friedlich schlief. "Aber die Nächte sind furchtbar! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie zerknirscht ich mich fühle, wenn Jimmy zur Arbeit geht." Trotz des sonst so munteren Auftretens und dem fröhlichen Äußeren konnte man bei genauerem Hinsehen die Erschöpfung im Gesicht der älteren Schwester sehen.

"Und wie geht es Jimmy?" Carolines Mann war nett und ehrlich und Ashley verstand sich gut mit ihm, wenn sie sich trafen, doch für ihren Geschmack war er ein wenig zu langweilig. Andererseits war er das, was Caroline sich wünschte.

"Ach ihm geht es gut. Die Arbeit beim Tagespropheten beschäftigt ihn natürlich gut, aber beklagen tut er sich nicht." Ashley vermied es etwas über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit zu sagen. Sicherlich hatte Caroline schon davon in den Nachrichten gelesen und sie sah keinen Grund dafür sie unnötig zu beunruhigen.

 

Die Vermutung, dass alles etwas mit Grindelwald zu tun haben könnte, spukte weiter in Ashleys Kopf herum und schlich sich immer wieder in ihre Gedanken. Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Schwester verabschiedet hatte, Matthew war aufgewacht und wollte partout nicht mehr in seinem Kinderwagen sitzen bleiben, hatte sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Buchhandlung gemacht. Wenn sie wissen wollten, worauf sich die Täter stützten, konnten sie vielleicht auch verstehen, wie sie ihre Ziele wählten. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Laden schweifen, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Buch.

Kochbücher reihten sich an Enzyklopädien der magischen Tierwesen, Berichte über Quidditchmannschaften, Kinderbücher und Wälzer über Zaubersprüche und Tränke. Als sich ein älterer Mann mit einem Stapel Büchern auf dem Arm an ihr vorbei drängte, entschloss sich Ashley dazu, dass sie alleine sicherlich nichts passendes finden würde. "Entschuldigen Sie?"

Der Mann war gerade dabei die Bücher an die passenden leeren Stellen in den Regalen fliegen zu lassen. "Ja, bitteschön?" Mit einer Hand schob er die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht, während er mit der anderen weiter den Zauberstab schwang.

"Haben Sie etwas über Grindelwald da? Etwas detaillierteres, wenn möglich."

Der Zauberer hob die Brauen und sah sie prüfend an. Als sein Blick auf das Aurorenzeichen an ihrem Mantel fiel, kräuselte er die Lippen und nickte. "Aber natürlich. Einen Moment." Er huschte erstaunlich agil zwischen einigen Bücherstapeln hindurch, schnappte sich eine Trittleiter und griff zielgerichtet nach einem Buch.

Ashley betrachtete das Buch mit dem Titel 'Für das Größere Wohl – Chroniken eines Machtbesessenen' Der Einband war schlicht grau und das aus einem alten Foto starrte Grindelwald den Leser determiniert an. Trotz, dass das Foto schon vor langer Zeit aufgenommen worden war, hatte es nichts an seiner Bestimmtheit verloren. Es war der Blick dieses Mannes, der seinen Willen verkörperte zu bekommen, was er wollte. Wenn ihr jemand mit diesem Ausdruck gegenüberstand, wusste sie, dass er sich nicht ohne Widerstand in die Hände der Auroren begeben würde. Sie drehte das Buch um, um den Klappentext zu überfliegen.

"Danke. Das würde ich gerne nehmen."

Der Mann nahm ihr das Buch wieder ab und huschte zu einer Kasse, auf der sich rechts und links weitere Bücher türmten. Der Buchhändler überreichte ihr die Tragetasche mit dem Buch, doch ihre Gedanken waren bereits wo anders. Es war diese schleichende Sorge, die in ihr kribbelte, dass jemand sich tatsächlich jemand ein Beispiel daran nehmen könnte. Wenn dem so war, würden Unschuldige darunter leiden.

Ashley blieb stehen, als sie auf die Straße trat und betrachtete die Menschen, die an ihr vorbei gingen. Kinder mit ihren Eltern, junge Paare, eine Gruppe lachender junger Frauen, ein alter Zauberer, dessen Zeitrechnung vor einigen Jahrzehnten stehengeblieben zu sein schien. All das war es wert beschützt zu werden.

Ihr Handy vibrierte wieder. 'Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen Ash. Die Zeit ist im Moment häufig so knapp. Bitte vergiss den Spaß nicht über all deiner Arbeit! Lass es dir gut gehen.'

Ashley lächelte über die Worte Carolines. Sie hatte Recht. Natürlich konnte sie sich noch den ganzen Tag Sorgen darüber machen, was geschehen könnte, oder sie ging jetzt nach Hause und ließ den Tag in Ruhe ausklingen.

 

Ashley schreckte erst wieder auf, als es an ihrer Türe klingelte. Das Weinglas neben dem Sessel war zur Hälfte leergetrunken. Das Buch war ihr aus der Hand gerutscht und war auf den Boden gefallen. Ein Blick an sich hinunter rief ihr in Erinnerung, dass sie die alte Hogwarts Trainingshose trug und sie vermutete, dass sie allgemein zerzaust aussah. Wieder klingelte es an der Türe. Sie rieb rieb sich kurz durch das Gesicht um den Schlaf zu vertreiben und ging zur Türe. Auf dem Weg dorthin griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und schob ihn in die Hosentasche.


	2. Chapter 2

-IV-

Vor der Türe stand ein Mann mit breitem Grinsen und aufwändig frisierten braunen Haaren. Ashley starrte ihn an, dann ließ sie die Schulter sinken. "Ich habe unsere Verabredung vergessen", gestand sie und trat beiseite, um Josh eintreten zu lassen.

"Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte er schmunzelnd und hielt eine Tüte hoch. "Ich hoffe du hast zumindest noch nichts gegessen."

Die Blonde ließ die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen. "Du kennst mich zu gut. Natürlich habe ich das noch nicht." Dann ging sie zu ihm herüber und versuchte in die Tüten zu schauen. "Was hast du denn Leckeres mitgebracht?"

"Bratreis. Nicht besonders inspirierend, aber ich hoffe es schmeckt trotzdem." Er ging vor, stellte das mitgebrachte Essen auf den Esstisch und nahm Teller aus dem Schrank.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das vergessen habe." Sie legte ihren Zauberstab wieder beiseite, stellte zwei Gläser auf den Tisch und prüfte die Weinflasche. "Es ist noch etwas da..?"

Josh öffnete die Päckchen mit dem Essen und ein verführerischer Geruch breitete sich in der Küche aus, der Ashley bewusst werden ließ, wie sehr ihr Magen knurrte.

"Dann muss ich nachher aber deinen Kamin nach Hause nehmen."

"Solange du deutlich redest ist das alles kein Problem." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und setzte sich ihrem Freund gegenüber.

"Hast du den Tagespropheten schon gelesen?"

"Nein, dazu bin ich noch nicht gekommen."

Josh schaufelte ihr noch ein wenig mehr Reis auf den Teller. "Es gibt scheinbar immer noch ein paar Tierarten, die wir gar nicht kennen! Die Scammanders haben wieder etwas entdeckt."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, wo sie die immer wieder finden. Aber da scheinen sie ja sehr leidenschaftlich bei zu sein." Die Hexe probierte ein wenig von dem Reis und begann dann zu essen.

"Was liest du denn Schönes?", fragte Josh die Frau, als er das Buch auf dem Boden liegen sah. Er war ein begeisterter Leser und freute sich über jede Buchempfehlung. Eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und das Buch flatterte in seine Hand. "Ou. Das   
sieht aber eher nach schwerer Kost aus." Er betrachtete das Bild auf dem Deckblatt und überflog die Stelle, an der Ashley aufgehört hatte zu lesen. "Wie kommt es, dass du dir gerade das zum Entspannen aussuchst?" Er grinste und legte das Buch, nachdem er das Lesezeichenbändchen ordentlich zwischen die Seiten geschoben hatte, auf den Tisch.

"Ach hör auf. Entspannend ist das wirklich nicht. Aber ich mache es eher als eine Art Fortbildung."

Der Mann nickte und stocherte nachdenklich in dem Reis herum. "Es ist gar nicht bekannt, was sein erster Zauberstab war, oder?" Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Ashley. "Und dann hatte er natürlich den Elderstab. Holunderholz, Thestralhaar, 38,1 Zentimeter   
lang." Leider hatte er es nicht geschafft seine Leidenschaft für Zauberstäbe und ihre Herstellung zu seinem Beruf zu machen. Nur wenige brachten all das mit, was dazu nötig war. "Wieso geraten solche begabten Zauberer nur zu gerne auf Abwege? Er war wirklich talentiert, das kann man nicht abstreiten."

Nein, das konnte man wirklich nicht. Aber wie auch Voldemort hatte er seine Kräfte und seine Intelligenz dazu genutzt die Zaubererwelt in einen Krieg zu stürzen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ihnen hat es nicht gereicht gut zu sein. Sie wollten immer die Besten sein. Und vor allem wollten sie die Welt mit Gewalt so verändern, wie es ihnen passte." Ashley seufzte und rieb sich durch das Gesicht. "Aber damit waren sie nicht alleine. Jeder von ihnen hat genug Anhänger gefunden, die es genau so gesehen haben und bereit waren alles dafür zu tun um genau diese Vision durchzusetzen."

"Es ist doch nicht zufällig, dass du dich gerade jetzt mit Grindelwald auseinandersetzt, oder? Hat es etwas mit diesen komischen Vorfällen in der letzten Zeit zu tun?"

Ashley konnte seinem Blick nicht ausweichen und ebenso wenig einer Antwort. "Ja, hat es. Aber wir wissen nichts Bestimmtes! Es ist nur eine Vermutung, dass das Ziel ist die Zauberwelt zu zwingen sich zu zeigen. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie, dass das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gekippt wird." Sie trank einen kräftigen Schluck Wein. Sie stellten die Regierung auf die Probe, das Ministerium und alle seine Departments. Dieses Mal durfte es nicht dazu kommen, dass die Gefahr unterschätzt wurde.

"Das klingt ernst. Aber ich denke unsere Ministerin wird das Problem ernst nehmen. Schließlich war sie mit dabei, als schon einmal alles überworfen wurde."

"Ja bestimmt. Ich denke ich mache mir im Moment auch einfach zu viele Sorgen. Irgendwie bin ich in letzter Zeit etwas angespannt."

"Wie sieht es denn mit übermorgen aus? Du kommst doch, oder?", wechselte Josh kurzerhand das Thema. Auch wenn sie nur in ihrer Freizeit Quidditch spielten und das nicht sehr regelmäßig, machte es ihnen doch immer wieder Spaß. Das Adrenalin jagte durch   
einen hindurch, wenn man im Sturzflug dem Quaffel hinterherjagte und der kalte Wind vertrieb jegliche Sorgen aus einem.

"Wenn nichts dazwischenkommt, klar."

Der Hüter ihres Teams schob den Teller beiseite und zog das Weinglas zu sich heran. "Sag das nicht so, als würde es bestimmt nicht funktionieren. Ich freue mich schon seit Tagen darauf mich endlich wieder auf den Besen zu schwingen."  
"Aber ohne mich kann es doch auch stattfinden!" Auch Ashley wollte endlich wieder fliegen. Sie vermisste diese Freiheit schon jetzt, doch war es im Moment ungewiss, wie es um ihre Zeite bestellt war.

"Ach komm. Du weißt selbst, wie unzuverlässig Mary ist. Wenn sie nicht zu spät kommt, kommt sie gar nicht." Ihm war das Missfallen über die Situation deutlich anzusehen. Doch sie wollten Mary auch nicht einfach aus dem Team werfen. Auf einmal schreckte er auf und begann in seiner Tasche herum zu wühlen. "Ich wollte dir doch noch etwas geben!" Er zog ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tasche und reichte es Ashley. "Wir haben proben für das neue Besenpflegeset bekommen. Es sieht vielversprechend aus, finde ich. Ich habe auch schon eins zu Hause. Du musst es unbedingt ausprobieren!"

Die Blonde kam nicht umhin über seinen Enthusiasmus zu lächeln. "Natürlich werde ich das ausprobieren. Gleich morgen. Ich fürchte heute schaffe ich es nicht mehr auch noch meinen Besen ordentlich zu polieren."

Josh schnaubte. "Das sollte man auch gar nicht alleine machen müssen." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
"Du bist schrecklich."

"Du auch. Du versteckst es nur manchmal. Wenn auch nicht gut genug." Er zwinkerte der Frau zu und räumte die Teller zusammen. "Aber ich sollte wohl auch langsam nach Hause gehen. Morgen musst du wieder früh raus und ich auch." Etwas widerstrebend erhob er sich schließlich.

"Danke für das Essen. Und wir sehen uns dann übermorgen."

Josh nickte und umarmte seine Freundin zum Abschied. "Mach nicht mehr so lange und geh schlafen."

Natürlich war der Schlaf nicht ganz so tief und ganz so erholsam, wie sie es sich erwünscht hätte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spukten die Mauern von Durmstrang herum, die Vorstellung, wie Grindelwald schon als Jugendlicher nicht davor zurückschreckte seine Mitschüler Experimenten auszusetzen, die sie das Leben kosten konnten. Sie träumte von dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann, der seine Freizeit darauf verwendete die Heiligtümer des Todes zu finden um selbst diese Macht inne zu haben, die sie versprachen. Meister über Leben und Tod. In ihren Träumen mischten sich wahre Ereignisse und Fiktion, wurden zu verzerrten Bildern und lösten sich in wirre Puzzelstücke auf. Als der Wecker schrill neben ihr klingelte, riss sie die Augen auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die verschwitzte Stirn. Ein leises Klopfen an ihrem Fenster kündigte den Tagespropheten an. Ihr Kopf drehte sich. Sie hasste diese Nächte, die sie alles andere als erholt zurückließen. Aber leider waren die als Aurorin kein Einzelfall. Mühsam befreite sie sich aus der Decke und öffnete das Fenster für die Eule. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel die Zeitung auf den Boden und der Vogel erhob sich wieder um davon zu fliegen.

Die Sonne schien auf das Fensterbrett, auf dem es sich Ashley mit einem Kaffee gemütlich gemacht hatte und vertrieb die verstörenden Träume. Ziellos blätterte sie durch die Tageszeitung. Seit kurzer Zeit füllten auch mehr Muggel Neuigkeiten das Blatt. Es war schwer das Existieren in einem Land völlig separat zu halten und einige politische Ereignisse betrafen in gewisser Weise auch die Zauberwelt. Und Ashley begrüßte diese Entwicklung. Warum sollten sie auch getrennt voneinander existieren wie unterschiedliche Spezies? Mit einem gezielten Wurf landete die Zeitung auf dem Sessel und sie sprang von der Fensterbank hinab. Und damit war sie mit den Gedanken wieder bei der Arbeit. Von sich selbst genervt rollte sie mit den Augen und rieb über das Runenband an ihrem Arm. Doch entsprach es der ersten Lektion ihrer Ausbildung: Entweder war man Auror mit ganzem Herzen – oder gar nicht.

 

Ashley hatte gerade das Ministerium betreten, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Abteilung, als bereits Cleveland auf sie zugeeilt kam. Ihre langen roten Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und wippten hin und her. Ihre Seidenbluse war inzwischen zu groß. Sie hatte einige Kilo abgenommen, doch über die Gründe wurde nur spekuliert.

"Sehr gut, dass du da bist. Wir müssen los?"

Die Aurorin sah die Frau aus dem Büro für Missbrauch von Magie überrascht an. "Ich?" Der Apfel in ihrer Hand war nicht einmal halb gegessen.

"Ja. Wir wissen endlich, wer die ganzen explodierenden Kessel und das gefälschte Flohpuder herstellt. Und du wirst mitkommen und ihn verhaften." Die Rothaarige wedelte energisch mit der Hand. "Jetzt schau nicht so überrascht aus. Dafür bist du schließlich hier, oder nicht? Und es sind schon andere vor Ort." Bevor die Aurorin noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, war Cleveland bereits vorgerannt zu m Apparierbereich. Sie streckte die Hand aus und Ashley ergriff sie, als sie schon in einen Strudel aus Schwärze gezogen wurde.

Sekunden später nahm sie die Umgebung um sich herum wieder wahr. Sie standen an einer nichtssagenden Straßenecke mit langweiligen, durchschnittlichen Gebäuden. Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt hockten zwei ihrer Kollegen hinter einem Müllcontainer. Aus einem der nichtssagenden Häuser drangen Stimmen, Schreie.

"Es ist nur gerecht, was wir tun!", schrie eine Frau und Ashley und ihre rothaarige Begleitung hechteten in Deckung, als ihnen ein Fluch aus einem der Fenster entgegen geschleudert wurde.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte Cleveland außer Atem zu den beiden Zauberern vor Ort.

Timmothy Smith nickte den beiden kurz zu. Über seinen Hals und Teile seines Unterkiefers zog sich die Narbe eines Fluches, der ihm vor einigen Jahren beinahe seine Bewegungsfähigkeit gekostet hätte. "Die beiden Hexen, die die verzauberten Kessel und das Flohpuder und vermutlich noch einige andere Dinge verkaufen haben sich dort verbarrikadiert. Sie werfen mit allem was sie finden können. Und vor allem mit Flüchen." Er verzog das Gesicht und wieder zischte blaues Licht über sie hinweg. "Sie haben die Sachen an verschmähte Liebhaber und Betrogene verkauft und sind der Meinung, dass ein wenig Rache an dem Ex nicht gegen das Gesetz verstößt."  
Cleveland runzelte die Stirn und reckte sich ein wenig, ohne jedoch aus der Deckung hervor zu kommen. "Halt die Fresse du alte Schabracke!" Und tatsächlich herrschte für einen Moment Stille.

"Gut, wir teilen uns auf. Zwei – Zwei auf die Fenster." Die vier sahen sich an und nickten. Auf Kommando sprangen sie hervor, die Zauberstäbe gezückt und auf die Fenster gerichtet. Smith erwischte eine der Hexen augenblicklich mit einem Klammerfluch, woraufhin sie wie ein Brett in das Innere des Hauses fiel. Die andere jedoch, älter, erfahrener und augenscheinlich auch verrückter, leistete weiter Widerstand.Ein Fluch schlug nur wenige Zentimeter neben Ashley in den Boden ein. Steine flogen in die Luft. Sie riss den Zauberstab herum. "Stupor!" Rote Lichtblitze schossen durch das Fenster und trafen in die Decke des Hauses. Ihre Kollegen waren bereits an der Haustür angekommen.

"Die Verrückte soll sich endlich ergeben!", rief Cleveland, n Beistand zu auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass ihre Worte etwas bewirken würden.

Ashley wollte sich gerade aus der Deckung begeben um ihren Kollegen Beistand zu leisten, als ein kurzer Lichtblitz aus dem Fenster schoss und ihre fluchsichere Weste traf. Sie keuchte auf, als das elektrisierende Kribbeln durch sie hindurchjagte, als die Weste die Magie absorbierte. Leise stöhnte sie, dann rappelte sie sich wieder auf und rannte geduckt zu den anderen. Smith packte sie am Arm. "Alles in Ordnung? Hat sie dich getroffen?" Doch Ashley schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und winkte ab. Das Zucken in ihrer Hand strafte sie Lügen, doch der andere bemerkte es nicht.

Smith und Banks, der sich im Hintergrund hielt, traten rechts und links neben die Türe. Banks nickte. "Deprimo." Mit einem Knall wurde die Türe niedergerissen und in Einzelteilen in den Raum hinein geschleudert. Die Auroren rannten vor, stiegen über auf dem Boden verstreute Gegenstände. Ashley erkannte die Töpfe und andere Gegenstände, nach denen sie gefahndet hatten. Sie lauschten auf Geräusche. Es war still.

Dann auf einmal sprang die ältere Hexe auf Banks zu, die ihnen zuvor schon solchen Widerstand geleistet hatte.

Zauber wurden gebrüllt, Licht zuckte durch das Haus. Mit einem lauten Scheppern wurde Banks plötzlich in den Stapel Kesseln gestoßen. Die Frau suchte nach einem Ausweg, trat die Flucht nach Vorne an. Gerade noch rechtzeitig trat Cleveland hervor.  
"Expelliarmus!" Der Zauberstab der gesuchten Hexe flog in hohem Bogen aus ihrer Hand. Ashley nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich auf die Frau zu werfen und sie zu Boden zu ringen. Sie spürte den Widerstand und die Kraft, mit der sie sich versuchte zu befreien.

Smith eilte ihr zur Hilfe und mit einem schnellen Zauber waren ihr Fesseln angelegt und die Gesuchte bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Erschöpft ließ Ashley wieder von ihr ab und stand auf. Ihre Kleidung war mit Dreck und rötlichem Puder bedeckt. Ihre Hände brannten von dem Kampf mit der Frau. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Smith Banks wieder aus dem Kesselberg aufgeholfen und die beiden begaben sich ein Stockwerk höher, um die zweite Hexe zu ihnen zu bringen.

"Das hier ist nicht richtig! Sie alle hatten es verdient!", krächzte die Frau auf dem Boden. Die rothaarige Ministeriums Mitarbeiterin verdrehte nur die Augen. "Ja, ja das werden wir sehen. Wir sind ja nur hier um euch einzufangen."

Ashley schmunzelte. Eine gute Beschreibung ihrer Arbeit. Ein wenig vereinfacht, aber nicht ganz falsch.

Die beiden Männer kehrten mit der zweiten Hexe zu ihnen zurück. Sie war noch immer in Schockstarre von dem Fluch und sie zogen vor sie so zu lassen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigten sie sich gegenseitig, dass sie wieder in das Ministerium zurückkehren konnten und Dissaparierten.

Nur einen Augenblick später tauchten sie wieder im Ministerium auf. Einige Blicke wurden ihnen zugewandt, als sie die beiden Hexen mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab aus der Apparierzone herausbrachten. Ashley spürte ein ungewohntes Kribbeln in ihrem Arm, ein leichtes Zucken. Vermutlich die Nachwirkungen des Fluches.

Cleveland überließ ihren drei Mitstreitern die Aufgabe die beiden Frauen in die Verhörräume zu bringen und eilte voraus um in der Abteilung ihren Erfolg zu verkünden. Die ältere Frau hatte inzwischen aufgegeben sie zu beleidigen und zu schimpfen. Sie hatte ihre Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst und schwieg. Die schwebte weiter ausgeschaltet neben ihnen her.

"Du solltest das mal anschauen lassen", sagte Smith gerade zu Banks, der sich ungehalten eine dünne Spur Blut von der Schläfe wischte. "Das ist nichts weiter Schlimmes. Ich habe mich nur an dem blöden Regal gestoßen."

Smith nickte und ging ein wenig schneller. Sie alle wollten das hier hinter sich bringen. In dem Korridort warteten bereits zwei Mitglieder des Büros für Missbrauch von Magie auf sie um ihnen die beiden abzunehmen und sie zu verhören. Smith gesellte sich zu ihnen, um das Ganze zu überwachen.

"Das waren ja verrückte Weiber", gab Banks mit einem Schnauben von sich. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass es so eine Herausforderung werden würde, sie festzunehmen."

Ashley zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, so ist es doch immer, oder? Du denkst es passiert nichts weiter und du hast einen einfachen Job und schon wirft sich dir irgendetwas in den Weg. Oder jemand."

Er lachte und fasste sich kurz an die Stirn. "Ich denke ich werde wirklich kurz bei der Krankenschwester vorbeischauen, damit sie mir ein Pflaster gibt. Fängst du den Bericht schon einmal an?"

Die Blonde nickte bestätigend. "Sicher. Man sieht sich."

 

Der Mann hob noch einmal die Hand und verschwand in einem anderen Gang. Die Türe zu dem Aurorenbüro stand einen Spalt weit offen und die Aufgeregte Stimme von Cleveland drang hervor. "Also das konnte man ja gar nicht glauben! Was die alles in ihrem Haus hatten! Bestimmt alles verzaubert! Die sind doch irre." Die Rothaarige hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und berichtete Potter und Brixton von ihrer Erfahrung.

Die Rothaarige Hexe begegnete Ashley nicht allzu oft und zwischenzeitlich vergas sie, wie energisch die Frau war. Potter nickte nur und reichte ihr die Formulare für einen Bericht. Doch davon ließ sie sich nicht abschrecken und fuhr fort im Detail sich über die Verrücktheit der beiden Hexen auszulassen. Potter warf Ashley einen beinahe flehenden Blick zu, doch sein Flehen wurde von anderer Seite erhört. Ivy James trat in den Raum, lächelte verhalten in die Runde und hielt ein Klemmbrett umfasst. "Selma? Wir brauchen dich drüben kurz."

Cleveland erstarrte in ihrer Erzählung, dann sah sie unschlüssig zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her und nickte schließlich. "Ja natürlich. Ich komme. Den Bericht bekommen Sie gleich!", bestätigte sie Potter und eilte dann an Ivy vorbei in das gegenüberliegende Büro. Die junge Frau mit dem Klemmbrett lächelte entschuldigend und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich. Die plötzliche Ruhe in dem Raum war beinahe greifbar.

"Also", setzte Potter an und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Also ist alles gut gegangen? Ich habe gehört Sie wurden von einem Fluch getroffen?"

"Ja, aber die Weste hat es abgefangen. Und Banks ist gerade zur Schwester gegangen um seine Stirn ansehen zu lassen. Vielleicht eine kleine Platzwunde, aber es wird nichts Schlimmes sein."

Der Mann mit der Narbe auf der Stirn lächelte erleichtert. "Gut. Dann lassen Sie die Weste noch überprüfen."

"Ja, natürlich."

Er nickte noch einmal, nahm einige Akten vom Tisch und ließ sie alleine im Büro zurück. Viola hatte schweigend an den Schreibtisch dem Schauspiel zugesehen. Das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen war schelmisch und amüsiert. "Meine Güte, in der Frau steckt aber Energie. Und verdammt viele Worte."

Ashley ließ sich an einen Schreibtisch sinken und nahm einen Stift, begann die Daten in den Bericht einzutragen. "Sie ist eigentlich ganz nett. Aber es stimmt schon. Hin und wieder könnte sie auch schweigen." Auch wenn sie nicht aufsah konnte sie den Blick auf sich spüren. "Ich hoffe sie wird die Befragung nicht machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dann aus den beiden noch etwas rauskommen wird." Das Papierrascheln sagte ihr, dass Viola in einer Akte herumblätterte. Sie war gerade erst hier angekommen, vermutlich musste sie sich in die Fälle neu einarbeiten. Immer eine furchtbar langweilige Arbeit.

"Nein. Soweit ich weiß haben sie es schon einmal mit ihr bei einer Befragung versucht, aber sie wird schnell... unsachlich." Ashley musste bei der Vorstellung selbst schmunzeln und fuhr fort den Bericht auszufüllen. Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in Schweigen. Kurz überflog sie den Bericht noch einmal, dann legte sie den Stift weg und schob das Papier in die Ablage auf Potters Schreibtisch.

Gerade hatte sie sich der Türe zugewandt, da spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm. "Warte. Die Weste hat nicht alles absorbiert, oder?"  
Überrascht drehte sie sich zu Viola um, die sie ernst ansah.

"Doch, es ist nichts weiter." Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen unnötigen Untersuchungen belasten und dem Papierkram, der sicher darauffolgen würde.

Viola packte ihre Hand und drehte sie um, schob den Ärmel ein wenig hoch. Ashley spürte wie ihre Finger immer wieder leicht zuckten. Violas Griff war vorsichtig, aber bestimmt. Schimmernde Linien zogen sich pulsierend über ihre Haut. Nichts, was auf Anhieb auffiel.

"Ich habe meine Erfahrungen mit Flüchen gemacht", sagte die erfahrene Aurorin und sah sie durchdringend mit ihren hellbraunen Augen an. Diese Augen, die sie vor einigen Tagen so sehr in den Bann gezogen hatten.

Ashley wollte den Arm wegziehen. "Es ist nichts, das wird sich von selbst auflösen." Doch Viola hielt sie mit starkem Griff weiter fest. "Komm, zieh den Mantel aus."

Die Blonde seufzte und gehorchte widerwillig. Sie warf den Mantel über den nächsten Stuhl und sah Viola fragend an, nur noch mit ihrer dunkelblauen Weste. Auf dem noch winzige Spuren des Einschlags zurückgeblieben waren und dem hellblauen Hemd.

Ohne zu zögern rollte Viola Ashleys Hemdärmel hoch und verfolgte die Spur der leuchtenden Linien. Als die Linien sich auch über den Ellenbogen hinauszogen, gab sie nur ein missbilligendes Brummen von sich. "Entweder du ziehst auch noch das Hemd aus und ich schau mir an, bis wohin das reicht, oder du gehst direkt zur Krankenstation."

Sauer presste Ashley die Lippen aufeinander. Viola hatte natürlich auch noch recht. Es konnte Nachwirkungen haben, wenn so viel zurückblieb. Ihr Körper war schon lange nicht mehr narbenfrei, wie der der meisten Auroren und daher waren ihr die Risiken eigentlich nicht unbekannt. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs verschloss sie die Türe und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf. "Ich hätte mich schon noch darum gekümmert."

"Ja sicher hättest du das." Der ironische Unterton in Violas Stimme missfiel ihr.

"Du kennst mich nicht. Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es nicht getan hätte."

Doch die Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte und nahm ihr das Hemd ab. "Sonst wärst du direkt gegangen, als du hergekommen bist, oder?"

Ashley wollte widersprechen, doch sie konnte nicht.

Viola hatte bereits wieder ihren Arm ergriffen und begutachtete ihn. "Außerdem habe ich ja gesagt, dass ich dich gerne näher kennen lernen will. Aber dagegen sträubst du dich auch."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Ashley schluckte. Sie wusste selbst, dass alles was sie zurückhielt ihre Bedenken hinsichtlich des gemeinsamen Berufes waren. Bilder von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen blitzten in ihren Gedanken auf. Sie waren so losgelöst gewesen und alles was gezählt hatte, waren sie. Die Hand der anderen glitt vorsichtig über ihre Haut. Sie konnte Violas gleichmäßigen Atem spüren, als sie die Spuren untersuchte.

"Oder sehe ich das falsch?" Vorsichtig übte sie Druck auf den Oberarm aus. Das Schimmern verschob sich unter der Haut und verschwand für einen Moment. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte gezielt auf einige Punkte an Ashleys Arm, während sie leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Das Kribbeln wurde weniger. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl ersetzte es, floss durch ihre Adern. Das Leuchten wurde schwächer und das Zucken in ihren Fingern ließ nach.

"So, bitteschön." Viola lehnte sich zurück und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in den Holster.

"Wie wäre es mit Kaffee? Übermorgen?"

Die ranghöhere Aurorin schien zu überlegen, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Ok."

Ashley schnaubte. Natürlich bekam sie diese gleichgültige Antwort, nachdem sie auf das Drängen der anderen eingegangen war. Sie rieb sich über den Arm und zog das Hemd wieder an, knöpfte es zu. Als sie bei dem letzten Knopf angekommen war, glättete sie es und sah der anderen wieder in die Augen. "Danke."

"Kein Problem. Also bleibt es bei Übermorgen?" Wieder hatte sich dieses selbstsichere Grinsen auf ihre Lippen geschlichen.


	3. Chapter 3

Zu Ashleys Verwunderung blieb es den nächsten Tag ruhig in der Abteilung. Keine Notfälle, keine explodierenden Kessel. Es gab ihnen allen die Gelegenheit die leidige, aber notwendige Papierarbeit zu erledigen. Wie angeordnet hatte sie die Weste ihrer Uniform zur Untersuchung gegeben und wartete darauf sie zurück zu erhalten. Hin und wieder traf sie Violas Blick und das gleiche selbstbewusste Grinsen trat auf ihre Lippen, bei der Erkenntnis, dass sie Ashley zumindest zu der Kaffeeverabredung gebracht hatte. Vermutlich war sie der Typ, der gerne auf die Jagd ging.  

Der Arm der Blonden war inzwischen wieder gänzlich ohne glänzende Spuren. Sie hätte selbst auf die Idee kommen sollen, es direkt zu behandeln. Aber das war diese gewisse Sturheit, diese Verletzungen nicht anzuerkennen. Nicht anzuerkennen, dass man einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab, als sie in eine der Akten starrte.    
   
Als sie aus der Mittagspause kam, lagen ein paar dünne Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Fälle, die nach ihrem Verfolgungspotential untersucht werden sollten. Büroarbeit war so anstrengend. Irgendwie erschöpfend. Nach den ersten Zeilen hatte sie bereits das Interesse verloren. Der Fall war abgehakt und nichts davon deutete daraufhin, dass jemand mit einer mehrjährigen Spezialausbildung sich dieses Falles noch einmal annehmen musste. Sie seufzte und schob die Akte beiseite. Sie könnte die Gelegenheit nutzen und trainieren gehen, doch würde Potter sicher auch nicht erfreut sein, wenn sich die Akten auf ihrem Tisch stapeln würden.  

Einen Moment später trat Potter ein, der von einem Treffen mit Zaubereiministerin Granger-Weasley kam und trug unzählige Papiere mit sich. Sie machte ihre Arbeit gut, ohne Zweifel, aber sehr genaue Art stieß nicht bei allen auf Freude. Und diese Dokumente würden vermutlich auch für sie wieder Befragungen und Inventuren bedeuten. War es wirklich so wichtig, wie oft und wie lange sie auf der Krankenstation waren? Es gehörte nun einmal zu ihrer Jobbeschreibung dazu.  

Es war beinahe eine Erleichterung, als einige Papierflieger durch die Türe segelten und auf Potters Schreibtisch landeten. Ihr Vorsitzender nahm die Papiere und faltete sie so, dass er die Nachrichten darauf lesen konnte. Seine Brauen zogen sich in die Höhe und er las die beiden weiteren. Dann sah er sich in dem Büro um. "Brixton, Harlow, sie kommen mit." 

Potter nahm seinen Mantel und war schon halb durch die Türe getreten.  

"Ich habe gerade keine Weste", merkte Ashley an, als sie dem Mann hinterhereilte. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Uniform bestätigte die Aussage. "Dann besorgen Sie sich eine. Wir treffen uns an der Apparierzone."  

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Viola, als sie die Türe geschlossen hatte.  

"Nichts." Die beiden Frauen waren sich einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Aber es wurden verdächtige Personen gesichtet. Wir müssen präsent sein."  

Ashley nickte und eilte dann in eine andere Richtung davon, um sich eine der fluchsicheren Westen zu besorgen.  

Als sie wieder im Foyer ankam, hatte sich auch noch ein Mitarbeiter aus dem Obliviierungsbüro hinzugesellt.  

"Wir vermuten, dass diese Verdächtige etwas vorhatten, dabei aber unterbrochen wurden. Es ist nichts Konkretes, aber wir müssen der Sache nachgehen." Potters Gesichtsausdruck war trotz seiner Worte beunruhigt. Er trug mit die Verantwortung dafür, dass sich das nicht zu etwas größerem ausweitete. Dann nickte er seinen Kollegen zu.   
"Zum Big Ben."    
   
   
Die kleine Truppe erschein in einer abgeschiedenen Nebengasse, bevor sie sich ihrem eigentlichen Ziel näherten. Die Straßen waren belebt und dutzende von Muggeln gingen ihren alltäglichen Geschäftigkeiten nach.  

Finnick war bereits vor Ort und sprach mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Menschen. Er war nicht unbedingt der Typ Mensch, den Ashley sich für eine Befragung wünschte. Doch er war jemand, der alles unter Kontrolle behielt.  

"Brixtion, Sie untersuchen den Turm. Und sie befragen die anderen Zeugen", merkte Potter mit einem Blick auf Ashley an. Das junge Paar, welches zu den Augenzeugen gehörte, sah aus als hätte es den Tod persönlich gesehen.  

"Guten Tag, ich bin Officer Harlow. Können Sie mir genauer erzählen, was hier vorgefallen ist?"  

Die beiden sahen sich unsicher an, bis er schließlich sprach. " Da war ein Mann oben auf dem Turm. Wir konnten nichts genauer erkennen. Er war sehr dunkel gekleidet. Auf jeden Fall dachten wir erst, er wollte vielleicht springen." Ashley nickte bekräftigend und machte stichpunktartige Notizen. "Naja, deswegen sind wir stehen geblieben. Aber der Mann hat auch gar nicht auf uns hier unten gedachtet." Wieder unterbrach er sich einen Moment. "Und dann hat er mit etwas herumgefuchtelt. Es sah aus wie ein Stock oder ein Stab oder so und da sind irgendwelche Funken herausgekommen. Oder Licht. Ich glaube er wollte damit die Uhr anmalen?" Die beiden schenkten sich einen höchst unsicheren Blick. "Und dann hat er sich auf einmal in Luft aufgelöst. Oder eher Nebel. Rauch?" Der junge Mann wich Ashleys Blick aus. "Ich weiß, dass das verrückt klingt. Ich meine das kann ja nicht sein. Aber das haben wir gesehen."  

Die blonde Aurorin lächelte den beiden zu und ließ den Block wieder sinken. "Sie haben uns sehr weitergeholfen. Vielen Dank." Damit drehte sie sich um und gab dem Herrn aus der Obliviierungsabteilung ein unauffälliges Zeichen. Es wurde ihr auf jeden Fall klar, wieso er auch hatte mitkommen müssen.  

 

Ashley ließ ihren Blick über die Notizen gleiten und überhörte das Gespräch von Potter mit einer älteren Dame. Es dauerte ein wenig länger die benötigten Auskünfte zu bekommen, da er einige Fragen mehrfach stellen musste, da die Dame ihn nicht verstand oder schlichtweg abschweifte, doch am Ende kam es auf das Gleiche hinaus. Sie alle hatten eine Figur in gefährlicher Höhe gesehen, unerklärliche Funken, eine Art Leuchtschrift und schließlich hatte sich diese Person in Luft aufgelöst.  

"Der Lichtzauber hat nicht funktioniert", sagte Viola, die plötzlich wieder neben ihr stand. Ashley sah die andere überrascht an.  

 

"Es war nicht viel zu finden. Fußabdrücke. Ich habe ein Bild davon, aber ich nehme an das wird uns nicht besonders weit bringen. Die Spuren der Magie sind nur dünn. Es sieht aber aus, als hätten sie versucht Zauber so zeitlich abzustimmen, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken würden, wenn der Täter bereits wieder verschwunden ist."  

"Hier weist auch alles darauf hin, dass sie versucht haben möglichst viele Zuschauer zu haben. Das ist wahrscheinlich nicht das Ergebnis, was sie sich gewünscht haben, aber das sind wieder ein paar Muggel mehr, die obliviiert werden müssen." Ashley schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten es auf die Geheimhaltung abgesehen, etwas anderes konnte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen.  

"Es ist nicht richtig, was sie hier tun, aber es ist auch nur Vandalismus. Es könnte bedeutend schlimmer sein." Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir das nicht in den Griff bekommen können. Wenn sie merken, dass wir da hinterher sind, werden sie wahrscheinlich von alleine aufgeben."  

Ashley sah dabei zu, wie einem weiteren Muggel das Gedächtnis genommen wurde. "Meinst du? Glaubst du sie lassen sich so schnell abspeisen?"  

"Es wirkt wie das Aufbegehren einer Jugendgruppe, die etwas an der Politik ändern will. Proteste."  

Die Blonde Hexe nickte langsam. Vielleicht war da etwas dran. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur der Anfang. Was, wenn ihre Taten nicht den gewünschten Effekt hatten? Würden sie wirklich aufgeben, oder zu ganz anderen Maßnahmen greifen?  

Dieses Mal war es Potter, der sie aus den Gedanken riss. "Ich denke wir können gehen. Hier ist alles getan. Die anderen warten bereits auf unseren Bericht."  

Die Hexen und Zauberer sammelten sich abseits der belebten Straßen. Regentropfen begannen auf den Asphalt zu tropfen. Regenschirme wurden aufgespannt und die Straßen wurde zu Flüssen aus bunten Tupfen, von denen keiner wusste, was in ihrer Mitte geschah. Wie Individuen eine Revolution anstrebten, an der bereits einige gescheitert waren.    
 

Der Geruch nach Regen hing noch in ihren Mänteln, als sie alle wieder zusammen saßen. Bis auf eine handvoll Nachrichten in sozialen Netzwerken über den Zwischenfall, war nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Das Internet, was es allen und jedem ermöglichte in Echtzeit Bilder, Videos und Nachrichten zu teilen, vereinfachte ihre Arbeit nicht. Die Zauberwelt hatte erkennen müssen, dass diese Art der schnellen Informationsverbreitung ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Unbedachte Zauberer wurden mit wenigen Handgriffen gefilmt und die Videos mit tausenden von Menschen geteilt. Es mochte seine Zeit gedauert haben, doch die Reichtweite dieser Erfindung war ihnen inzwischen allen klar. Nash und Brixton hatten bereits ihre Erkenntnisse zu dem Fall vorgetragen und Ashley befürchtete, dass ihre Befragung auch kein Licht ins Dunkel bringen würde.  

Stille breitete sich über den Raum, als sie aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. Sie hatten nichts, was sie weiter verfolgen konnten. Auch Potter seufzte und fuhr sich durch die sowieso schon willd von seinem Kopf abstehenden Haare, richtete seine Brille. "Also das bedeutet wir haben nichts. Außer dem Wissen, dass, in diesem Fall augenscheinlich ein Einzeltäter, es darauf abgesehen hat Muggel auf sich aufmerksam zu machen." Allgemeines Kopfnicken folgte. Der Leiter ihrer Abteilung ließ sich resigniert in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und betrachtete die Anwesenden. "Gut, hier können wir erst einmal nichts machen. Wir müssen abwarten." Ashley arbeitete inzwischen lange genug unter Potter, dass sie wusste, dass das nicht seine Stärke war. Er war ein Mann, der Ergebnisse forderte. Er wollte seine Leute losschicken und Probleme lösen. Es missfiel ihm, wenn sie tagelang über Hinweisen brüten mussten um lose Enden zu verknoten. "Trotzdemm gute Arbeit", anerkennend nickte er ihnen zu, schob seinen Stuhl mit einem kratzenden Geräusch über den Boden und stand auf. "Wir sehen uns dann, wenn es etwas Neues gibt." Damit schnappte er sich seine Akten und verließ den Konferenzraum. Sicherlich musste er nun vorlegen, was sie erreicht hatten.  

"Magere Ausbeute heute, nicht wahr?", sagte Paxton und seine Kollegin Barclay war bereits aufgestanden um den Raum zu verlassen.  

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Aber hei, wir hatten heute Bürodienst. So schlimm war der Ausflug also nicht", erwiderte Ashley mit einem Zwinkern.  

Carter lachte und stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich vergas, du bist ja in der Abteilung, die keinen Papierkram mag."  

"Ach was, wird das hier allgemein über Auroren gesagt?", fragte Viola mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme. 

Der Mann von Mitte Dreißig zuckte mit den Schultern. "Stimmt es etwa nicht?"  

Viola verzog das Gesicht und lachte, mit ihrem volltönenden, mitreißenden Lachen. "Doch es stimmt. Ich hasse Büroarbeit. Es ist so furchtbar langweilig."  

Paxton schmunzelte und warf der Schwarzhaarigen einen langen, prüfenden Blick zu. "Ich finde sie nicht so schlimm. Aber wie du dir denken kannst, haben wir davon auch einiges zu tun." Er blieb stehen um Viola und Ashley die Türe aufzuhalten und wendete sich an die Blonde, als sie das Zimmer verließ. "Nachher wieder Quidditch Training?"  

"Wir werden euch platt machen", sagte Ashley möglichst bestimmt, auch wenn es ein wenig die Ambitionen missen lies. Doch der Jäger der anderen Mannschaft hatte seine nächste Frage schon an Viola gerichtet. "Du könntest auch vorbei kommen, wenn du magst?" 

Sie blieb einen Moment stehen. "Ich werde sehen, was sich einrichten ließ." Eine wirkliche Antwort blieb sie ihm schuldig, ging den Gang weiter entlang.  

"Also wir sehen uns morgen. Und sag ihr noch mal, dass sie mitkommen kann, wenn sie möchte."    
Ihre Antwort kam ein wenig abgehackter als beabsichtigt. "Sicher. Bis nachher dann." Sie lächelte Paxton kurz zu und eilte den Gang entlang.  

 

Die blauweißgestreiften Umhänge waren mit ihren Initialen verziert. Sie hatten kein offizielles Team und doch hatten sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen uniforme Umhänge zu kaufen. Das Feld, auf dem sie spielten, war matschig. Es entsprach zu einem großen Teil der Quidditch Norm, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass einer der Torpfosten inzwischen ein paar Zentimeter abgesunken war. Einen Schiedstrichter hatten sie nicht, außer einer der Spieler konnte nicht teilnehmen, was ihn aber zumeist nicht ganz unparteiisch machte. 

Die Borsten der Besen versanken in weichem Boden, als die Teams sich gegenüber standen. Tatsächlich war Mary wieder einmal nicht gekommen. Aber das hier sollte in erster Linie Spaß machen.  

Die Jägerin sah zu der Seitenlinie, an der Viola an dem einfachen Zaun lehnte. Sie konnte das Grinsen auch aus dieser Entfernung noch erkennen. Sie hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen zu dem Spiel zu kommen. Und Ashley war sich furchtbar unschlüssig, was sie davon halten sollte.  

Die Spieler setzten ihre Brillen auf, richteten die Handschuhe und bereiteten ihre Besen vor. Sie konnte später noch darüber nachdenken. Alissa, der zierliche Sucherin ihres Teams, heute mit leuchtend blauen Haaren, wurde noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schultern geklopft. Sie hatten nichts zu verlieren. Außer eben ihre Ehre und eine Runde im nahegelegenen Pub.  

Die Gedanken wurden alle unwichtig, als sie sich in die Luft erhoben und der kühle Abendwind jegliche Sorgen vertrieb. Die Feuchtigkeit vom vorangegangenen Regen hing noch in der Luft, als das Spiel angepfiffen wurde. Der Schnatz war schnell in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und die Klatscher surrten angriffslustig an ihnen vorbei.  

Ashley hielt den glänzenden Besengriff fest in einer Hand, als sie den rauen, ledernen Quaffel mit der anderen Hand ergriff. Sie spürte Karen und Will hinter sich, beide auf der Jagd nach dem roten Ball, die sich bereit machten sich durch die gegnerische Verteidigung zu eskortieren. Die orangen Umhänge ihrer gewählten Gegner leuchteten auch in der Dunkelheit, die nur Stellenweise durch die einzelnen Lichtkugeln durchbrochen wurde, die an den Seiten des Feldes schwebten. So geschickt wie eben möglich wich sie dem orange gewandet Jägern aus. Ihr Glück war, dass sie alle nur wenig Training neben der Arbeit bekamen. Einem Profi wollte sie dieses Spiel ganz sicher nicht zumuten. Ashley riss den Besen herum und warf. Der Hüter der anderen, ein etwas beleibter Zauberer dessen Namen sie immer vergaß, streckte seine Hand nach dem Quaffel aus und raste auf den Ball zu, der für den mittleren Ring bestimmt war. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten das Leder. Ashley hielt die Luft an, als er wie in Zeitlupe über die Finger rollte und durch den Ring fiel. 

Der Jubel war ausgelassen und klang, als hätten sie bereits das Spiel gewonnen. 

Nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung ging es weiter.  

Das Spiel nahm an Fahrt auf und die Pässe wurden zügiger, die Klatscher flogen in schnelleren Abständen um ihre Köpfe. Die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Spielern wurden hitziger. Nach dem anfänglichen Glückstreffer lag Ashleys Team inzwischen allerdings 50:10 im Rückstand. Ihre Haare klebten feucht an ihrer Stirn und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie das lange sitzen auf dem Besen nicht mehr gewöhnt war. Ihre Teamcaptain diskutierten über ein mögliches Faul der beiden Treiber und Ashley schwebte neben Carter und streckte sich.  

„Ihr solltet euch ein wenig anstrengen, sonst ist der Abend bald gelaufen“, sagte er grinsend und zog seine Brille aus, rieb sich über die Augen.  

„Aber wir haben die bessere Sucherin.“ Ashley ließ ihren Blick über das Feld gleiten zu Alissa, die ruhig ihre Bahnen zog und nach dem goldenen Flecken auf dem Spielfeld Ausschau hielt. „Sie ist wirklich gut, sie hätte es bestimmt in ein Team geschafft, wenn sie es weiter verfolgt hätte“, sagte Ashley ein wenig ernster und versuchte einen bequemeren Sitz zu finden.  

„Das könnte sein. Aber sie meinte einmal zu mir, sie würde dann den Spaß daran verlieren. Dann ist der Druck ja ein ganz anderer.“  

Die Blonde nickte und beobachtete die Teamcaptains, die noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen waren. „Mir wäre die Aufmerksamkeit auch zu viel glaube ich.“  

Carter schwieg und driftete ein wenig zu den Seiten. Es wurde kalt, wenn man einfach nur wartete. „Was hältst du von Viola? Sie wirkt … bestimmt.“  

Sie hatte diese Gespräche häufiger mit ihm. Er fragte nach ihrer Meinung nach bestimmten Frauen, ihren Eigenschaften, ihrem Aussehen. Und sie ging gerne auf die Gespräche ein.   
Carters letzte Beziehungen waren nach kurzer Zeit wieder in die Brüche gegangen, nicht wenig seiner Arbeit geschuldet.   

Als sie aus Ermangelung einer guten Erwiderung schwieg, fuhr er fort. „Irgendwie mag ich diese Art. Sie weiß was sie will. Und gut aussehen tut sie auch.“  

Wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet über Viola sprechen? Jede andere wäre ihr recht gewesen. „Ich glaube auch, dass sie weiß was sie will. Und sie kennt sich gut mit Flüchen aus.“   
Eine Information, auf die Carter sicher nicht hinaus gewollt hatte. Zu Ashleys Erleichterung erklang ein Pfiff und das Spiel ging weiter. Sie zischte davon um den Spieler in Quaffelbesitz zu verfolgen. Ashley lehnte sich auf dem Besen vor, erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit und vollführte ein scharfes Manöver nach rechts, den Ball vor Augen. Auf einmal blitzte etwas oranges in ihrem Blickwinkel auf und sie sah in das verbissene Gesicht von Sarah, die sich pfeilschnell zwischen ihr Teammitglied und Ashley drängte. Es herrschte Gedränge, das Wummern von Holz auf Metall ertönte, einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wo oben und unten war, als sie eine Rolle mit ihrem Besen vollführte um der Menge an Spielern zu entkommen. Und dann stand es 60:10. Ein Raunen ging durch das blaue Team. Es sah nicht gut für sie aus.  

„Los Lissi, du kannst ruhig den Schnatz fangen!“, rief Josh und die Blauhaarige lachte, zeigte ihm Daumen hoch.  

Ashley ließ ihre Beine von dem Besen baumeln. Es wäre zumindest schön, wenn sie ihren Abstand um ein paar Punkte verringern könnten. Ihre Fingerspitzen wurden kalt, ebenso ihre Nase. Nach dem Training würden sie den Abend noch in einem Pub in der Nähe ausklingen lassen und trotzdem ging morgen die Arbeit weiter.  

Sie waren im Quaffelbesitz. Dieses Mal versuchte sie Sarah abzublocken, drängte sie zum Spielfeldrand, außer Reichweite. Sarah griff nach ihrem Umhang und zog daran. Ashley holte aus und zielte auf die Borsten, versuchte diese festzuhalten.  

„Lass los!“, zischte Sarah und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien.  

„Lass doch selbst los!“, murrte Ashley und kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Fauls gehörten dazu. An die Regeln halten konnten sie sich auf dem Boden wieder.  

„Mal sehen wie lange du dich noch auf dem Besen halten wirst!“ Ein Schrei unterbrach ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung, gefolgt von ohrenbetäubendem Jubel. Unter ihnen waren die blauen Farbtupfer ihrer Mannschaft zu sehen. Und in ihrer Mitte die Blauhaarige mit einem kleinen goldenen Punkt in den Händen. Der Schnatz! Alissa hatte es tatsächlich wieder geschafft.  

Die beiden Hexen ließen voneinander ab. Das Match war vorbei, also gab es keinen Grund mehr für ein Faul. Sarah hielt Ashley ihre Hand hin, wartete darauf, dass die Blonde einschlug. Mit einem kurzen Lächeln waren die Streitereien auf dem Spielfeld wieder beiseitegelegt. Auch wenn die Enttäuschung über das verlorene Spiel da war, war die Freude und die Aufregung des Fliegens, des Kämpfens, größer. Sie gesellten sich zu der jubelnden und schreienden Menge auf den Boden. Eine Gruppe erwachsener Menschen aus unterschiedlichen Lebenslagen, die sich alle dafür begeisterten wie schnell der kleine goldene Ball gefunden wurde. Ashley grinste bei diesen Gedanken. Das mochte sie so sehr an ihren treffen. Egal welche politische Situation, welcher Stress bei der Arbeit oder mit der Familie, hier hatten sie alle eine Zeit in der nur das Spiel zählte.  

Viola trat zu ihnen auf das Spielfeld, gefolgt von Carlos Frau, einem der Treiber.  

"Gutes Spiel! Ein bisschen mehr Training und es könnte richtig spannend werden", sagte Viola zwinkernd und klopfte Carter anerkennend auf die Schultern. "Der letzte Pass war echt spitze."  

"Und ich habe den gar nicht mitbekommen! Ich war so beschäftigt damit den verdammten Schnatz in dieser verdammten Dunkelheit zu finden!", sagte Alissa kichernd und stopfte den goldenen Ball, dessen Flügel sich bei der Berührung wieder eingefaltet hatten, in die Ballkiste, in der bereits die Klatscher gegen ihre Ketten kämpften.  

"Merlin, ich liebe dich dafür", sagte Marcus, einer ihrer Treiber. Seine rötlich braunen Haare klebten verschwitzt an seiner Stirn. Er überragte die Blauhaarige beinahe um einen halben Meter.  

So plötzlich, dass Ashley beinahe zusammegezuckt wäre, legte Josh einen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Siehst du! Wie gut, dass du gekommen bist." Er grinste und schob sie ein wenig in Richtung Feldausgang. Sie alle hielten ihre Besen in den Händen und waren ein Mischmasch aus blau weißen Streifen und leuchtendem Orange. "Auf in den 'Striking Seeker'! Ich kann mein kostenloses Ale gar nicht erwarten!"  

Jubel von der siegreichen Mannschaft folgte und die Meute von sechzehn Leuten begab sich in einer reichlich unordentlichen Prozession zu dem nahegelegenen Pub.  

Josh lief neben ihr her und berichtete über die tagesaktuellen Ereignisse. "Hast du gehört, dass irgendein Alchemist eine neue Droge zusammen gebraut haben soll und die sich auf dem Schwarzmarkt verbreitet? Wie hieß die noch mal?" Er kratzte sich am Kinn und starrte nachdenklich in die Weite. "Hast du davon schon etwas mitbekommen? Ermittelt ihr in der Richtung?"  

"Nein, nicht viel. Also ich habe gehört, dass da etwas aufgetaucht ist, aber dafür ist eine andere Gruppe zuständig." Immerhin waren nicht alle Auroren an jeder Untersuchungen beteiligt. "Aber ich hoffe das wird schnell unter Kontrolle gebracht. Wir haben noch keine Ahnung, was die Nebenwirkungen sind, soweit ich weiß."  

"Magst du sie nicht?", fragte Josh auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel. Und erst jetzt wurde  

Ihr bewusst, wie sie Viola angesehen hatte, die vor ihnen ging, sich ausgelassen mit den anderen unterhaltend. "Nein, das ist es nicht." 

"Arbeitet ihr nicht zusammen an diese Grindelwald Fall?"  

"Wir wissen nicht, ob es wirklich etwas mit Grindelwald zu tun hat!", sagte Ashley eindringlich. "Und ja, tun wir."  

Josh warf ihr noch einen fragenden Blick zu, dann hielt er ihr die Türe zum 'Striking Seeker' auf, dessen verzauberte Glocke am Eingang die eintretenden Gäste verkündete. Die gutmütige Besitzerin des Pubs kam bereits mit offenen Armen auf sie zu. Ihr Training fand immer an den gleichen Tagen statt und ebenso wurde es jedes Mal von einem Besuch in diese Lokal beendet.  

"Meine Lieben! Ich habe euch schon erwartet! Wo wart ihr denn die letzten Wochen?" Gemurmelte Antworten von 'Keine Zeit' bis 'Mein Kind war krank' folgten. Rosi packte bestimmt den Arm von Will und führte ihn durch den gut besuchten Pub. Auch wenn es mitten in der Woche war, fanden sich hier gerne die Hexen und Zauberer nach der Arbeit ein und ließen den Tag ausklingen.  

Ihnen schlug der Geruch von deftigem Essen und frischem Bier entgegen. Die Hitze aus der Küche erwärmte ihre kalten Finger und Gesichter.   

"Ich glaube darauf habe ich mich schon die ganze Woche gefreut." Josh ließ sich auf einen Stuhl an den zusammengeschobenen Tischen im hinteren Teil des Lokals fallen und mit einem Zauberstab wink flogen alle Umhänge geordnet an die Kleiderhaken an der Wand. Durch die Bilder an den Wänden sausten Quidditchspieler, bekannt oder auch aus dem   
Dorf von nebenan. Schnatze aus unterschiedlichen Jahrzehnten huschten über die Decke und zogen immer wieder die Blicke der Gäste auf sich.    
Rosi fragte nur kurz, wer gewonnen hatte und schon stand für jeden ein Ale auf dem Tisch.    
 

"Ihr seid häufiger hier, oder?", fragte Viola, als Alissa, die zwischen ihnen saß, zur Toilette gegangen war.  

"Ja, jedes Mal. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir es einen Abend hätten ausfallen lassen." Nach dem dritten Ale spürte sie die Wärme in ihren Wangen. Der Backfisch schmeckte auch dieses Mal wieder ausgezeichnet. Auch Violas Wangen hatten sich sanft rosa gefärbt und ihre Augen glänzten zufrieden. "Oh nein, ich bin nicht besonders begabt fürs Fliegen", erwiderte sie auf die Frage von Karen, ob sie nicht einmal mit ihnen trainieren wollte. Es war schwer sich vorzustellen, dass es etwas gab, in dem sie nicht gut war.  

"Hei Ashley." Alissa setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und nahm ihr frisches Glas entgegen. "Ich bin nächste Woche in der Nähe vom Ministerium. Hast du Lust mich zu treffen und shoppen zu gehen? Vielleicht könnten wir danach auch noch irgendwo anders hin gehen." 

Ashley mochte die quirlige und offene Art von Alissa. Sie mochte ihre bunten Haare und ihre Kleidung, die genauso quirlig war wie sie selbst.  

"Hei Lissi, du weißt, dass ich auch im Ministerium arbeite? Und sie auch?"  Carter deutete auf Viola und sah die kleine Blauhaarige mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen an. Doch 

Alissa hob nur die Brauen. "Ja, weiß ich. Wir kennen da ein paar gute Muggel Läden, das würdest du nicht verstehen." Ihr Lächeln wirkte giftig. Sie hatte sich noch nie besonders mit Carter verstanden und machte auch selten einen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung.  

"Klar, sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du da bist. Ich kann dir nur nicht versprechen, dass ich früh rauskomme."  

Alissa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist ja nicht schlimm. Ich kann mich beschäftigen", und trank in einem Zug das halbe Glas leer.  

Der Abend verging mit viel Lachen und vielen Ale. So wie jedes Mal. Ein Blick auf die Uhr  sagte ihr, dass es Zeit war zu gehen, damit sie noch genug Schlaf bekam. Stuhlbeine scharrten über den Boden und Viola streckte sich. Ashley hatte nicht mitbekommen, wann sich die andere Aurorin ihre dünne Jacke ausgezogen hatte, doch jetzt stand sie da, die wohlgeformten Arme entblößt mit einigen vereinzelten Fluchnarben, die sich wie kleine Spinnennetze über ihre Haut zogen. Ihre Haare waren noch wirrer und wuscheliger als zu Beginn der Nacht.  Und mit der Wucht, mit der die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Nacht zurückkehrten, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie dachte an ihren warmen Körper, der sich fordernd an sie drückte, ihren schwarzen Schopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Und sie wusste, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.  

"So ich mache mich auf den Weg. Morgen wartet wieder ein voller Tag Arbeit auf uns." Sie nahm ihren Umhang von dem Haken und schulterte ihren Besen, achtete nicht weiter auf die Proteste, die immer erhoben wurden, wenn jemand gehen wollte. "Bis zum nächsten Mal. Und wir sehen uns nächste Woche?" Alissa nickte und gab ihr einen Daumen hoch. 

Ashley kramte das Geld für Rosi aus ihrer Tasche und Viola folgte ihr, den Mantel bereits wieder angezogen.  

"Ich muss zur gleichen Arbeit wie du", gab sie mit einem Schmunzeln als Erklärung ab, als sie Rosi das Geld reichte.  

Zusammen traten sie aus dem Pub in die kalte Nachtluft. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und der Weg vor ihnen glänzte im Laternenlicht. Schweigend gingen sie ein paar Schritte. "Carter steht auf dich." Wieso sie das von sich gab wusste sie nicht.  

Erstaunt sah Viola die Blonde an. "Das habe ich bemerkt", und fügte dann hinzu: "Ihm scheint es nichts auszumachen, dass wir Kollegen sind."  

Ashley blieb einige Meter von der Vordertür stehen und verdrehte zu der Aussage nur die Augen.. Sie hatte nicht vor den ganzen Weg nach Hause zu laufen   

"Ich mein ja nur." Wie zufällig ließ sie ihre Hand über den Rücken der anderen gleiten. "Schlaf gut." Mit einem Zwinkern und einem leisen Knall und dem kurzen schwarzen Aufflackern war sie verschwunden.  

Ashley fragte sich, ob sie es sich selbst nur schwer machte und apparierte nach Hause.  


End file.
